Envers et contre tout
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Sept ans après son stage au FBI, Veronica est sur le point de se marier. Sept ans qu'elle n'a pas revu Logan... Bien des choses se sont passées et elle est sûre de faire le bon choix mais a-t-elle vraiment tourné la page "Logan Echolls" ?


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Petite nouvelle sur cet univers, je vous dévoile mon OS qui est le résultat d'un défi qui m'a été lancé sur ma page facebook. J'espère donc que cet OS vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient et tout ce que vous reconnaissez sont le fruit de l'imagination de Rob Thomas. Je ne touche rien en écrivant ce chapitre unique.

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Samantha** pour ses encouragements sur ma page facebook, et à **Jessy**. J'ai bien reçu tes fourmis miss, je t'envoie le paquet rapidement ^^

**Envers et contre tout !**

« - Je compte sur toi Wallace, sourit Veronica au téléphone. Tu le surveilles ! _…_ Oh mais tu oublies à qui tu parles mon cher ! Je suis Veronica Mars, rit-elle. Je sais toujours tout ! Et principalement quand Charlie ou toi me mentez.

Elle discuta encore quelques minutes avec son meilleur ami puis raccrocha en soupirant calmement. Sa journée était presque terminée. Elle n'avait plus qu'un seul rendez-vous. « Rendez-vous qui risque de s'avérer houleux, songea-t-elle en ouvrant le dossier. » S'asseyant sur son fauteuil, elle soupira longuement puis observa la pièce. Suite à l'élection, trois ans auparavant, de son père au poste de sheriff du comté, elle avait repris le bureau de Mars Investigation et n'avait fait que quelques changements. La combinaison du coffre et les tableaux de son père qu'elle avait remplacé par d'autre qu'elle trouvait plus joyeux.

« - Détective Mars ?

« - Entre Logan, dit-elle depuis son bureau. Depuis quand es-tu si révérencieux ?

« - Depuis que je te paye pour me dire si Caroline est fidèle ou non. En espérant qu'elle le soit. Je peux m'asseoir ?

« - Je t'en prie. Mais ce n'est pas la première enquête que tu me confies, et à l'époque du lycée, tu m'appelais Veronica… Ou Ronnie, une fois !

« - Ah ouais ?

« - Oui. Le jour où tu m'as cruellement envoyé à la figure le passé alcoolique de ma mère, sourit-elle. Mais je ne t'en veux pas… J'ai mis ton père en prison donc…

« - Il avait tué Lilly, c'était normal et a essayé de te tuer également. Enfin bref, alors dis-moi qu'elle est sage, fidèle et qu'elle va à l'église tous les dimanches, demanda-t-il avec espoir.

La jeune femme le regarda quelques secondes puis soupira.

« - Et bien, tout d'abord, le plus évident… Elle ne va pas à l'église. Elle préfère fréquenter les boutiques de luxe avec une nette préférence pour les bijouteries… Un projet de mariage en vue, demanda-t-elle amusée.

« - Non. Les seules filles avec qui j'aurais pu me marier, je les ai perdues… C'était Lilly et toi, dit-il devant son regard perplexe.

« - Oh, fit-elle gênée.

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Je suis passé à autre chose et tu vas te marier dans deux jours donc…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis elle reprit.

« - Connais-tu un Franklin Dorris ?

« - Non, je devrais ?

« - Et bien, soupira-t-elle en prenant un dossier qu'elle ouvrit. Je suppose que Caroline pourra t'expliquer ces clichés, dit-elle en lui tendant trois feuillets.

Logan regarda lentement les photos et les analysa. Sa petite amie actuelle semblait proche du dénommé Franklin Dorris mais pas assez pour qu'il le leur reproche. Ils semblaient être amicaux.

« - Bon, sourit-il satisfait, si t'as pas d'autres photos, je crois que j'ai ma réponse.

« - Logan, soupira-t-elle. Je ne t'ai pas tout montré, mais avant je voudrais que tu me promettre de ne rien faire de répréhensible !

« - Comme quoi Veronica ? Sortir de ce bureau furieux et aller casser la gueule au type qui touche à ma nana ?

« - Ou cogner sur la pauvre détective sans défense qui ne fait que son travail, grimaça-t-elle.

« - Détective sans défense, demanda-t-il amusé avant de reprendre après qu'elle eut souri taquine. Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur toi Veronica et je ne le pourrais pas. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant, non ?

Elle acquiesça simplement et, les photos dans les mains, le fixa attendant qu'il lui promettre de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi. Quand enfin il le lui assura, elle lui tendit le paquet et attendit sans se rendre compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Elle savait que ce qu'il allait voir ne lui plairait pas mais elle appréhendait sa réaction. Lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée et même à la fac, il pouvait devenir imprévisible. Pour autant, le jeune homme qui lui faisait face regarda les photos une à une, fronça les sourcils devant certaines, grimaça devant d'autres puis soupira longuement.

« - Je regrette presque de ne pas avoir suivi les conseils de mon père plus petit, dit-il avec son ironie habituel. Quand il me répétait dix fois par jour d'éviter les petites actrices !

« - Logan, soupira la jeune détective. Écoute…

« - Je sais Veronica, je vais m'en remettre et me trouver une actrice plus mignonne !

« - Tu ne changeras jamais, soupira-t-elle.

« - Je ne l'ai jamais voulu… À bientôt détective Mars, dit-il en la saluant.

Elle l'écouta quitter les bureaux puis soupira. Sa journée était terminée. Quittant son siège, elle rangea quelques dossiers dans son coffre puis quitta son bureau. Au volant de sa voiture, la même que celle que son père lui avait offert pour son entrée à Hearst, elle rentra à son appartement et se réchauffa un plat cuisiner rapide. Le temps qu'il chauffe, elle partit prendre une longue douche chaude puis enfila son pyjama avant de s'installer devant sa télé. Sa paella devant elle, elle regarda les informations tout en se restaurant, appréciant le calme qui régnait. Ses pensées l'amenèrent, malgré elle à sa rencontre avec Logan quelques jours plus tôt.

_Flash-Back_

_Veronica sortit de l'aéroport de Los Angeles et prenant le volant rejoignit Neptune rapidement. Son estomac criant famine, elle décida de s'arrêter au Diner et s'installa à une table où elle commanda un déjeuner. Les yeux dans le vague, elle appuya son coude sur le meuble où elle posa son visage en soupirant. « Plus jamais de filature dans ces conditions, songea-t-elle fatiguée. »_

_« - Mars ! T'es de retour à Neptune ?_

_« - Je n'ai quitté cette ville que durant les trois mois de stage que j'ai fait au FBI, Echolls !_

_« - Pourtant je ne t'ai pas revu depuis…_

_« - Depuis le jour où tu as frappé Piz pensant qu'il nous avait filmé en train de flirter, sans raison !_

_« - Je me souviens pourtant d'avoir frappé ce type qui t'avait manqué de respect à la cafète de Hearst !_

_« - Tu cherchais simplement à ce que je pardonne le tabassage en règle de Piz… Souviens-toi, dit-elle simplement._

_« - Ouais… Quoi de neuf depuis le temps ?_

_« - Tu veux que je te résume sept ans en quelques secondes ? J'ai eu mon diplôme et je suis devenue détective privé._

_« - Tu bosses chez Mars Investigation alors ?_

_« - J'ai repris le cabinet quand mon père a été élu sheriff. Et toi Logan, quoi de neuf en sept ans ?_

_« - La routine du millionnaire. De six à dix heures surf et après jeux vidéos, et après descente dans les bars pour faire la fête._

_Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire et Logan se gratta la nuque gêné avant de la regarder._

_« - Je peux m'asseoir ?_

_« - Ne te gêne pas, dit-elle en l'invitant d'un geste de la main._

_Pour autant, elle n'engagea pas la conversation, préférant retourner à la contemplation du parking qu'elle voyait par une des baies vitrées._

_« - Et les amours, demanda-t-il légèrement anxieux._

_« - Pardon ? Oh euh, je suis fiancée. Je me marie dans trois jours… Et toi ?_

_« - Moi non. J'ai quelqu'un mais je ne suis même pas certain qu'elle soit fidèle alors… À ce propos, tu rouvres bientôt ?_

_« - Dès que je serai à mon bureau… Tu veux, je suppose que je prenne ton affaire ?_

_« - Ton prix sera le mien !_

_« - Mes tarifs ne sont plus comme au lycée Logan. À présent c'est tout le monde au même prix. Passe me voir à mon bureau dans deux heures et je prendrais les informations qu'il me faut._

_« - D'accord Veronica._

_« - Voilà votre commande mademoiselle Mars._

_La jeune détective la remercia et Logan préféra la laisser manger en paix._

_Fin du flash-back_

Deux heures plus tard, il était venu à son bureau et elle avait pris son affaire lui promettant des résultats rapidement. Il ne lui avait pas fallu une journée pour avoir la photo qui convaincrait son ex petit copain et la jeune femme avait pu se consacrer à ses autres enquêtes.

Elle dut s'endormir puisqu'elle fut réveillée en sursaut par des coups rapides à sa porte. Perplexe, Veronica, encore ensommeillée, alla ouvrir la porte et sourcilla en voyant Caroline, la jeune femme qu'elle avait filé quelques heures à peine avant d'obtenir la photo compromettante.

« - Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous, demanda-t-elle sans la faire entrer.

« - À votre avis ? Vous avez foutu ma relation en l'air !

« - Je n'ai fait que vous suivre, c'est vous qui trompez monsieur Echolls !

« - Mais si vous n'aviez pas mis votre petit nez fouineur dans ma vie, on serait encore ensemble, s'énerva-t-elle. Je vous préviens, vous faites ce que vous voulez mais vous allez réparer le bordel cataclysmique que vous avez créé sinon je m'occupe personnellement de vous ! Est-ce clair mademoiselle Mars ?

« - Écoutez mademoiselle, je me moque de vos menaces, vous n'êtes pas la première à le faire et jusqu'à lors chaque personne qui…

« - Veronica, intervint un homme en arrivant dans le couloir. Caroline ? Tu lui fous la paix, s'énerva Logan. Tu m'as trompé, tu t'es fait prendre, maintenant tu prends tes affaires et tu te casses !

« - Attends Logan, je t'assure que…

« - Que rien Caroline ! Tu t'es foutu de moi, et maintenant tu menaces une de mes plus proches amies, barre-toi c'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire, dit-il le visage fermé.

« - Logan, intervint doucement la jeune détective.

« - Non Veronica. La dernière fois qu'on s'est moqué de toi, je me suis trompé de personne et j'ai frappé Piz au lieu du vrai coupable. Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur. Et toi, dit-il pour son ex copine, je ne te retiens pas ! Disparais !

« - Logan, je… Je suis désolée, je te jure que…

« - Va-t'en, dit-il sèchement. Et ne reviens plus à Neptune !

« - Je… Tu me le paieras, dit-elle en fixant Veronica qui sourit.

« - Quand tu veux mais n'oublies pas que le retour de bâton sera bien plus douloureux pour toi, sourit-elle nullement effrayée… Merci de ton intervention, sourit-elle au jeune homme.

Il sourit en se grattant la nuque comme chaque fois qu'il était gêné puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de chez elle.

« - Tu m'invites ?

« - Bien sûr, soupira-t-elle en s'effaçant afin qu'il pénètre dans l'appartement.

Il observa son intérieur puis se tourna vers elle, son sourire ironique sur le visage.

« - Je suppose que tu vas me faire remarquer que ce n'est pas luxueux chez moi ?

« - J'allais te faire remarquer qu'on se sent tout de suite à l'aise chez toi.

« - Merci. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

« - Volontiers.

Tandis qu'elle remplissait deux tasses de café, il prit place au salon et l'observa. Elle n'avait pas énormément changé depuis leur première année de faculté. Ses cheveux avaient pris plusieurs centimètres et elle les portaient frisés à présent. Son style vestimentaire par contre n'avait pas vraiment changé. Elle avait simplement troqué ses tee-shirts sombres contre des couleurs plus clairs.

« - Voilà. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'observes ? Tu as peur que je t'empoisonne ?

« - Non, je pensais à notre histoire et à toi aussi. Aux changements que tu as opérés… La petite Veronica qui se baladait partout avec son teaser et son appareil photo me manque un peu, je l'avoue.

« - Cette Veronica a grandi Logan. On a tous grandi et quitté l'adolescente pour ce monde incroyable qu'est le monde adulte.

« - Non pas moi, sourit-il.

« - C'est vrai, j'ai longtemps cru que tu resterai coincé à l'adolescence mais bon… Tu sembles te complaire dans le rôle de l'adulescent à peine responsable.

Il la regarda et lui sourit de manière désopilante et elle soupira. Il n'avait aucunement changé. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes de leurs adolescences et de leurs amis communs. Elle demanda des nouvelles de Parker, qu'il ne put lui fournir. Suite à leur rupture, elle avait préféré rester à Denver. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle s'était mariée avec un garçon bien sous tout rapport que ses parents avaient tout de suite adopté. Il prit des nouvelles de Piz et appris, avec un certain soulagement, qu'ils s'étaient séparé deux mois après qu'ils aient quitté Hearst. Il faisait à présent carrière à New York, et elle était restée à Neptune, ne quittant la ville que pour ses enquêtes.

« - Et Wallace ?

« - Et bien quand il ne joue pas avec les Lakers de Los Angeles, il est ici. Il fait même parti des 09ers maintenant, ajouta-t-elle amusée par la situation. Et avant que tu me le demandes, Mack travaille chez Apple. Et Dick ?

« - Je sais pas trop. Aux dernières nouvelles, il surfait en Australie… Il bouge pas mal, admit-il. Il se fait maintenant appelé Dick le revendicateur de liberté.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants puis il la fixa, la dévorant presque du regard. Elle le sentit rapidement mais décida d'attendre qu'il cesse de la dévisager comme ça. Seulement deux minutes plus tard, elle ne tint plus et lui demanda des explications.

« - Rien. C'est juste que… Tu te souviens après notre bal de promo ?

« - Celui que toi et tes potes aviez fait annuler avant d'en faire un dans ta suite ? Oui, je m'en souviens, admit-elle. Pourquoi ?

« - Je t'avais dit que notre histoire était épique, qu'elle traverserait le sang et les larmes. J'y ai toujours cru… Jusqu'à ce qu'on se revoit hier. Que tu m'annonces ton mariage.

« - Logan. On était jeunes et naïfs. On avait traversé trop de choses en trop peu de temps, notre histoire était peut-être épique mais elle était surtout toxique. J'avais un besoin constant de savoir ce que tu faisais et tu avais besoin de liberté. On se bouffait littéralement. Je n'avais pas confiance en toi à cette époque ni en moi et en ma capacité à te donner ce que tu voulais. J'étais tellement habituée à voir les couples se faire du mal que je n'avais confiance en personne. J'avais besoin de grandir, de voir que les couples pouvaient restés unis. Que les histoires n'étaient pas toujours douloureuses et dangereuses.

« - Et tu as fini par en voir des histoires qui se finissent bien ?

« - Non mais grâce à Piz, notamment, j'ai appris que toutes les relations ne se finissaient pas forcément dans le sang et les larmes. Certaines histoires ne sont pas faites pour durer. C'est comme ça.

« - Et ton fiancé, il est du genre de Piz ? Ou comme moi ?

« - Non je crois que personne ne sera comme toi Logan. Avec toi, y avait la passion, l'adrénaline… Sortir avec toi c'était un peu comme être sur une montagne russe. L'adrénaline et les nausées confondues. Alors que Charlie… C'est une pâte. Un garçon adorable, gentil qui a confiance en moi et en qui j'ai confiance. Il n'y a pas cette passion dévorante que j'avais pour toi mais les nausées ne me manquent pas.

« - Et l'adrénaline dans tout ça ?

« - Je l'ai dans mon boulot.

« - C'est une nouvelle Veronica Mars alors ?

« - Bientôt Bennett mais oui, admit-elle sereine. Une Veronica qui a confiance en ses amis, qui ne juge plus les gens trop vite et qui a appris à faire confiance.

« - Je crois que j'aurais aimé sortir avec cette Veronica.

« - Je crois même qu'elle t'aurait plu.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes puis il soupira avant de se lever.

« - Je vais te laisser, t'as l'air fatiguée. Merci en tout cas pour tes services. Tu auras ton chèque dès ton retour de noces, si je ne te vois pas avant !

La jeune femme acquiesça et le raccompagna à sa porte. Seulement alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir, il se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa rapidement. Si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de le repousser, ou de lui répondre.

« - L'ancienne Veronica me manquera beaucoup, chuchota-t-il.

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte lui-même et commença à partir quand elle l'appela. Il se tourna doucement et la regarda. À cet instant, elle ressemblait tellement à celle qu'il avait connu et dont il était tombé amoureux, qu'il ne réfléchit pas. Il se pencha simplement vers elle, et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci elle ne fut guère surprise et répondit également au baiser alors qu'il refermait la porte de l'appartement. Elle sentait bon le savon, et cette odeur eut raison de ses réticences. Lentement, il se colla à elle voulant ressentir les sensations d'autrefois, quand ils s'embrassaient. Quand il réussissait à la retenir le soir, pour la garder toute la nuit avec lui. L'air les sépara quelques secondes mais il se colla à elle aussitôt voulant retrouver la douceur de ses bras. L'odeur de savon devint plus forte, ou du moins il en eut l'impression et il se colla à elle avant de la porter alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il rejoignit la petite salle à manger et l'assit sur la table au moment où l'air les séparait, une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci cependant, loin de revenir sur ses lèvres, il embrassa son cou, cherchant à retrouver la zone qu'il savait très sensible. Au moment où il la commença à la taquiner, la jeune femme se cambra contre lui et fit passer ses mains sous son polo. Il avait conscience qu'ils devaient arrêter, puisqu'elle allait se marier dans deux jours mais la passion était trop forte. Combien de fois, ces sept dernières années, avait-il eu envie de la revoir ? Combien de fois avait-il songé à aller au cabinet de détective privé, pour lui confier une fausse affaire juste pour le plaisir de la revoir ? Une seule chose l'avait retenu. Qu'elle découvre le pot aux roses, parce qu'elle le découvrirait tôt ou tard, il le savait. Mais ce soir, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'elle. De ses bras et de cette étreinte. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau entre eux, quelque chose qu'il n'y avait jamais eu. Peut-être le goût de l'interdit, du fruit défendu, il l'ignorait mais Logan s'en moquait. Peu importe demain, ce soir, elle était à lui. C'était tout ce qu'il comptait. La jeune femme le fit revenir à eux en soupirant alors qu'il augmentait la passion qui les consumait et ce simple soupir annihila la faible voix de sa conscience.

« - Attend, dit-elle en revenant au présent. On ne peut pas Logan, souffla-t-elle sans s'écarter de lui et de ses baisers. Je me marie dans deux jours !

« - Je vais partir, répondit-il s'en sachant incapable.

Il s'éloigna cependant de son cou pour revenir sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassa. Baiser auquel elle répondit avec toujours plus de passion et d'envie. Ses mains passèrent sous le haut qu'elle portait et il eut l'impression de revenir sept ans auparavant. Quand ils étaient ensemble et qu'il pouvait, à loisir, caresser sa peau le soir. Parfois même pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à une enquête ou qu'elle révisait. Il s'allongeait près d'elle, sur le lit de sa suite et passait doucement ses mains sous ses vêtements, juste pour sentir le grain régulier de sa peau sous ses doigts. Juste pour qu'elle sache qu'il n'était pas loin. Juste parce qu'il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'elle était vraiment là. Il sourit en la sentant se cambrer sous ses caresses, alors qu'elle enroulait à nouveau, ses jambes sur sa taille pour l'empêcher de partir. L'air les sépara et doucement, il l'allongea sur sa table pour pouvoir embrasser son cou alors qu'il relevait le débardeur qu'elle portait pour venir déposer plusieurs baisers sur son nombril. Il dut retenir de sourire en la sentant de plus en plus réceptive à mesure qu'il remontait vers sa bouche mais il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. Bien qu'il avait envie d'aller plus loin, il ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette, qu'elle le rejette, mais surtout qu'elle soit malheureuse à cause lui. Il l'avait bien trop fait souffrir, et il ne voulait plus être la cause de ses larmes. Elle dut sentir son hésitation puisqu'elle se redressa pour s'asseoir et le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant probablement la raison de cet arrêt soudain. Ne trouvant aucune réponse, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser voulant retrouver la passion qui les consumait quelques instants auparavant mais il se détacha d'elle.

« - Je suis désolé Veronica, je n'aurais jamais dû… Tu es presque mariée et je ne veux pas être celui qui t'éloignera du type que tu sembles aimer profondément.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce et la jeune femme descendit rapidement de sa table pour le rejoindre. Elle le retrouva dans l'entrée, la main sur la poignée incapable de sortir.

« - Logan ?

« - Je ne peux pas, soupira-t-il résigné. Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas te laisser faire cette connerie, dit-il en se retournant pour la regarder dans les yeux. Je sais que tu vas me détester de dire ça mais… Tu es à moi Veronica Mars, dit-il avant de la rejoindre pour l'embrasser de force.

Ou du moins, il crut qu'il serait obligé de lui voler un baiser seulement elle y répondit aussitôt se collant à lui comme auparavant. Il fit glisser une de ses mains sur sa taille, descendant sur sa hanche jusqu'à sa cuisse et elle plia la jambe qu'il maintint sans difficulté. La seconde suivante, elle s'accrochait à nouveau à sa taille ne voulant plus qu'il parte. Cette fois-ci cependant, fut différente. Tout d'abord, il l'emmena dans sa chambre, après qu'elle lui ait indiqué où celle-ci se trouvait, et il l'allongea sur le lit avec précaution avant de s'installer à ses côtés, sans cesser de l'embrasser. L'air les sépara et il s'attaqua à son cou alors que sa main libre, parcourait le corps de la jeune femme cherchant à retrouver toutes les zones qu'il savait les plus sensibles. Comme deux vieux amants longtemps séparés, ils reprirent rapidement leur marques sur l'autre, se souvenant quelle caresse plaisait et quelle autre faisait grimper la passion. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise quand il releva son débardeur pour venir embrasser sa poitrine alors que sa main disparaissait sous l'élastique du short qu'elle portait. La passion remonta rapidement en elle annihilant ses peurs, ses doutes et sa conscience. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était le sentir entrer en elle et lui faire atteindre l'extase. Elle se cambra violemment quand le désir, qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, atteint son paroxysme et se mordit la langue pour retenir un gémissement trop violent. Il dut le comprendre puisqu'il vint l'embrasser la bâillonnant comme pour l'empêcher de lui faire savoir combien elle appréciait ses caresses. Ne pouvant plus crier, elle serra le drap de toutes ses forces ignorant la douleur qu'elle ressentit lorsque ses ongles marquèrent sa peau. Tout ce qui l'importait était ce plaisir qui montait en elle, plus ou moins rapidement, lui faisant perdre la tête. L'air les sépara et il nota l'air de son visage, se retenant de sourire en comprenant qu'elle était toujours à lui. Doucement, il cessa ses caresses lui permettant de redescendre un peu sur terre et chuchota :

« - Tu passes la nuit seule ?

« - C'était prévu comme ça avant que tu débarques chez moi, répondit-elle en le faisant basculer sur le dos. À présent… Ça va dépendre de tes prochaines prouesses !

Il arqua un sourcil devant l'invitation qui n'était pas sous-entendue et la regarda quelques secondes avant de passer ses mains sous le débardeur qu'elle portait pour le lui retirer. Il le jeta au sol et s'assit tandis qu'elle relevait le polo qu'il portait. Celui-ci rejoignit le haut de pyjama de la jeune femme qui vint se coller à lui aussitôt, alors qu'il se rallongeait la laissant maîtresse de la situation. Il ferma les yeux en sentant la poitrine de la jeune femme s'écraser contre sa peau, et se retint de la faire basculer, juste pour pouvoir revenir l'embrasser, sachant que ce genre de caresses la faisait décoller. Il ne put réfléchir bien longtemps puisqu'il sentit qu'elle déboutonnait son jeans et l'aida à le faire tomber au sol avant d'avoir un léger sursaut en sentant ses lèvres descendre vers son bas-ventre. Il les fit basculer, à nouveau, et reprit possession de ses lèvres, alors que ses mains cherchaient à lui enlever son short. Quand ce fut bon il retira lui-même son boxer puis ils passèrent sous les draps, afin de se retrouver complètement. Le jeune homme revint embrasser sa poitrine, tout en caressant ce corps qui lui avait trop manqué. Qu'importe que les années passent, il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. Des sensations qu'elle faisait naître en lui, de ce besoin de s'améliorer pour elle. Il se moquait de ce que le monde pouvait penser de lui, de ses actes, mais l'avis de la jeune détective comptait plus que tout au monde. Logan cessa de réfléchir au moment où il embrassa son nombril alors que ses mains repartaient à la conquête du sexe de sa partenaire, voulant faire grimper la température rapidement. Il se régala en l'entendant gémir de plus en plus et dès qu'elle fut, selon lui prête, il se positionna correctement avant de la regarder. Lorsqu'il entra en elle, elle se mordit la lèvre retenant un soupir de bonheur de s'échapper de sa bouche mais rapidement, le désir fut trop dur à retenir et elle s'abandonna totalement aux sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que cet homme qui la faisait sienne, une nouvelle fois. Quand l'orgasme la toucha, elle dut retenir de crier le plaisir qu'elle ressentait dans les bras de son ex copain qui continuait ses vas-et-viens afin d'arriver lui aussi à la jouissance, puis se laissa tomber juste à ses côtés. La seconde d'après, elle se blottit dans ses bras, et ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'il allait s'endormir rapidement mais ce n'était pas son cas. Le futur lui prouva qu'elle avait raison puisqu'elle réfléchit longuement à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Pouvait-elle parler d'erreur puisqu'elle s'était enfin sentie elle dans les bras d'un homme ? Malgré tout, elle était fiancée à Charlie, un homme adorable qui acceptait son caractère méfiant, qui avait appris à la rassurer lorsqu'elle doutait. Non de ses capacités de détective, mais de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, ce qu'elle lui apportait. Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle ne lui avait pas été fidèle ? Qu'elle n'en regrettait aucune seconde ? Oui, elle en était certaine, elle devait lui en parler, mais quand ? Elle devait se marier dans moins de quarante-huit heures à présent et elle n'avait malheureusement pas une minute à elle. Les derniers préparatifs du mariage lui prenaient tout son temps et il n'était pas prévu qu'ils se voient avant l'église.

Veronica dut s'endormir puisqu'à son réveil, elle était seule. Elle crut avoir rêvé mais son absence de pyjama sur elle lui prouva l'inverse. « Il m'a laissé dans mon lit, comme une vulgaire traînée, songea-t-elle blessée. » Ne souhaitant pas réfléchir au caractère libéral de Logan, elle quitta son lit et prit une longue douche avant de s'habiller d'un pantalon blanc et d'un top bleu en satin. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en une queue basse sur le côté, puis après s'être légèrement maquillée, enfila une veste blanche. Tout en vérifiant son sac, elle ouvrit la porte pour quitter son appartement seulement elle s'arrêta net en voyant son ex copain sur le seuil.

« - Je suis parti cherché ton petit-déjeuner préféré mais vu ta tenue, t'es prête à partir.

« - Désolée Logan, j'ai un tas de trucs à préparer pour le mariage, et je n'ai pas le temps ce matin.

Il sourit, ce sourire sarcastique qu'il avait quand il ne la croyait pas, et fit demi-tour jetant aux ordures ces derniers achats. Veronica le regarda et respira un bon coup pour ignorer ce pincement au cœur.

La jeune détective passa son dernier jour dans les préparatifs, ignorant ses remords, vis-à-vis de Charlie exclusivement, et son envie de retrouver Logan. Elle accueillit, au contraire, ses amis avec le sourire. Wallace lui assura que son fiancé était resté parfait toute la soirée mais refusa d'en dire plus sur l'enterrement de vie de garçon, et Mac raconta à son amie les dernières nouvelles.

Le grand jour arriva finalement. Habillée de sa robe, la jeune femme se regarda dans le miroir sur pied. Elle regarda le bustier en cœur, orné de strass, assortie à la ceinture, la longue jupe qui lui chatouillait les orteils, les mouvements fluides du tissu à chacun de ses gestes, sans les voir. Elle ne jouait pas les filles narcissiques qui avaient sans cesse besoin de s'assurer qu'elles étaient les plus belles dans leur miroir, au contraire. Elle repensait à cet éloignement avec Logan qui devait sans doute le faire souffrir. Cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé avait été courte, c'était vrai mais elle avait eu l'impression de respirer pour la première fois, après avoir été enfermée. Durant les quelques heures où elle avait été dans ses bras, elle s'était sentie libre d'être elle-même. Mais à présent, elle se demandait quoi faire. Parler à Charlie et risquer qu'il annule leur mariage ? L'annuler elle-même ? Se taire en espérant qu'il n'en sache rien ? La jeune femme était perdue.

« - Toc, toc !

« - Hey Mac, sourit-elle. Alors ?

« - Alors tout le monde est en train de se placer et j'ai remarqué que le cousin de Charlie est plutôt pas mal.

Veronica sourit mollement et retourna à la contemplation de son reflet qu'elle ne voyait pas.

« - Tu sais si Logan est ici ?

« - Non, Veronica, tu ne l'as pas invité, tu te souviens ?

« - Oui je sais mais je pensais qu'après… Oublie ça, soupira-t-elle.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda la jeune femme. Il y a une semaine, tu étais plus que ravie de te marier mais depuis hier, tu sembles… Déphasée !

« - Rien, j'ai… Mac, j'ai fait une erreur !

« - Avec Charlie ?

« - Avec Logan…

Devant le regard de son amie, la jeune détective sut qu'elle avait compris le problème mais elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et elle savait que son amie lui donnerait un avis totalement objectif, sans la juger. Elle lui raconta donc leur retrouvailles au Diner, puis à son bureau, sa visite l'avant-veille et son dérapage. Mac l'écouta tranquillement fronçant les sourcils à plusieurs reprises puis sourit.

« - Je croyais que Logan était une histoire ancienne ?

« - Moi aussi. J'ignore ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête mais… Merde, j'avais oublié à quel point il savait me faire vibrer, s'exclama-t-elle.

« - Vibrer comme un téléphone portable ou comme un tremblement de terre ?

« - Comme un séisme, magnitude 8 ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

« - Tu sais, sourit-elle, je vais appeler les copains… C'est la première fois que la grande Veronica Mars n'a pas la réponse aux questions !

« - Tu m'aides pas là Mac, signala la concernée amusée. Aides-moi et je te promets de témoigner si jamais on ne te croit pas quand tu raconteras que je n'avais pas de réponse !

« - Ok, se reprit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Charlie ?

« - Je l'aime, je pense. Il est gentil, adorable, arrangeant et surtout il est franc. Il a un côté petit garçon touchant. Et il est gentil. Pas bagarreur ni bad-boy, ce qui me repose. Avec lui, je sais que je n'aurais pas de mauvaises surprises.

« - Et pour Logan ?

« - Logan, pouffa-t-elle… C'est de la passion à l'état brut Mac… C'est comme monter un cheval sauvage a cru. Dangereux, fou et je risque d'en souffrir mais c'est tellement mieux. Plus fort, plus vrai.

« - Et au lit ? Qui l'emporte ?

La future mariée soupira. Elle ne savait pas comment répondre honnêtement à la question de son amie. Logan était, de tous ses amants, le meilleur selon elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle l'aimait plus, peut-être parce qu'elle se sentait plus protégée et comprise que par ceux qui étaient venus après. Ceux qui n'avaient jamais su pour son viol et ses faiblesses. Elle savait qu'il la connaissait par cœur, qu'il voyait ses faiblesses en un regard et si cette sensation d'être à nu devant quelqu'un l'avait toujours empêché d'être honnête avec ses amants, face à Logan, elle n'avait pas peur. Parce qu'elle savait qu'entre eux il y avait plus que de l'amour. Plus qu'une passion dévorante qui pouvait lui faire perdre la tête. Parce qu'il avait été là le jour où elle avait découvert qui l'avait violé, parce qu'elle avait été là le jour où il avait découvert que sa mère s'était vraiment suicidée. Parce qu'ils connaissaient les failles de l'autre et leur force. Peut-être pour une autre raison, elle l'ignorait mais cette raison quelle qu'elle soit, lui avait toujours permis de ne pas pouvoir lui mentir. Il savait, rien qu'en la regardant s'il lui faisait ou non du mal. Il connaissait chaque intonation de sa voix, l'explication de chaque regard, elle le connaissait aussi bien. Mais peut-être se connaissaient-ils trop ? Elle avait toujours cru qu'il fallait se connaître pour s'aimer vraiment mais comment réagirait-elle lorsqu'elle découvrirait qu'il lui avait menti ? Pourrait-elle s'empêcher de le pister ? Serait-elle capable de mettre ce mariage et deux ans et demi de sa vie à la poubelle parce que Logan était revenu dans sa vie ?

« - Veronica ?

« - Honnêtement Logan remporte la première place devant… Tout le monde, soupira-t-elle dépitée. Qu'est-ce je dois faire ?

« - Moi, je serais toi j'en parlerai à Charlie. T'as pas le temps de réfléchir à la question votre mariage débute dans quinze minutes !

« - Tu m'aides pas, soupira-t-elle, mais merci Mac. Si Charlie me brise le cœur, je compte sur toi pour récupérer les morceaux et aller les jeter dans l'océan Atlantique quand tu retourneras à New York !

La jeune femme accepta la mission et laissa son amie terminer de se préparer. Seulement, on frappa à la porte quelques secondes plus tard. Supposant que c'était son père, elle l'autorisa à entrer mais sa respiration se coupa en voyant l'arrivant.

« - Logan ?

« - Respire Veronica, sourit-il. Je venais juste te dire que je suis heureux pour toi. J'espère qu'il saura te rendre heureuse parce que tu le mérites !

« - Je n'en suis pas si sûre… Je ne sais plus si je dois me marier ou non, dit-elle quand il sourcilla. Est-ce que cette nuit compte pour toi ? Ou c'était juste une façon de me dire adieu ?

« - Non je te l'ai dit, tu m'appartiens. Mais je t'ai perdu et je l'accepte, même si je sais qu'il n'y aura personne d'autre de sérieux. C'était toi, à mes yeux, ça l'a toujours été depuis ce baiser au Camelot quand on avait seize ans.

« - Tout serait plus simple si Lilly était encore là, soupira-t-elle.

« - Tu penses qu'elle t'aiderait à faire le bon choix ?

« - Non mais on ne serait jamais sorti ensemble, je n'aurais pas voulu être détective et je serais probablement mariée à Duncan, rit-elle nerveusement.

« - Ou alors je serai tombé amoureux de toi à force de te côtoyer, Lilly m'aurait quitté pour un autre et Céleste, persuadée que tu serais la fille de Jake aurait hurlé au blasphème ou un truc du genre et fait annuler votre mariage !

La jeune femme grimaça, admettant qu'il avait raison et tout en discutant avec lui de leurs hypothèses farfelues, elle termina de se préparer. Elle mit ses bijoux, retoucha son maquillage puis soupira. Elle venait d'avoir la réponse à sa question. « Dommage Mac, j'aurais encore trouvé seule la réponse, songea-t-elle au moment où on frappa à sa porte. » Elle signala que c'était ouvert et Keith entra au moment où Logan se levait.

« - On y est… Tu vas me manquer Mars, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, prends soin de toi et rappelle bien à ton Charlie combien t'es précieuse ! Une vraie pépite, souffla le jeune homme à son oreille. Ma pépite !

Elle rougit doucement, lui chuchota un 'au revoir' qui raisonna en elle comme un 'adieu' puis il partit les laissant en famille. Keith vit tout de suite que sa fille était chamboulée par cette visite et se demanda s'il ne faudrait pas repousser la cérémonie afin qu'elle se reprenne. Mais elle prit son bouquet et lui tendit le bras. La cérémonie pouvait commencer.

Les demoiselles d'honneurs entrèrent les unes après les autres puis Veronica soupira longuement. C'était son tour.

« - Tu vas bien, demanda son père inquiet.

« - Ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes, lui assura-t-elle alors qu'ils rejoignaient l'autel.

Il acquiesça confiant. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, il savait que sa fille avait appris, depuis longtemps, à prendre les bonnes décisions pour elle. Elle se mettait parfois en danger, en enquêtant, comme tout bon détective mais jamais elle ne s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup et Keith Mars savait qu'elle ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui.

…

De l'autre côté de l'église, un observateur clandestin, regarda celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie, s'éloigner de lui pour rejoindre son fiancé. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de la voir embrasser un autre que lui. Savoir qu'elle allait lui dire 'oui' qu'il allait la perdre à tout jamais lui retournait l'estomac mais il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la sublime jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. « C'est l'heure, songea-t-il en la voyant au côté de son fiancé. Adieu Veronica, tu me manqueras ! »

…

Inconsciente d'être observée, la jeune femme prit la main de son fiancé et le regarda. Elle chercha dans son regard bleu, la certitude qu'elle faisait le bon choix mais plus elle le fixait, plus elle en doutait. La jeune femme regarda devant elle et un curieux avenir se dessina sous ses yeux.

_Elle était au bureau du sheriff et portait l'uniforme réglementaire. Elle obéissait aux ordres de son père. Elle rentrait chez elle fatiguée et s'occupait de leurs enfants alors qu'il lisait son journal. Le repas était prêt mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se blottir contre lui. Sa vie était routinière et sans surprise._

Veronica écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle venait de voir et alors que le prêtre demandait si quelqu'un était contre ce mariage, elle prit la parole.

« - Moi, dit-elle en même temps que Logan qui fut silencieux puisqu'il avait chuchoté avant de sortir de l'église.

« - Ronnie, intervint son fiancé. Voyons tu ne peux pas être contre ce mariage, c'est le nôtre, dit-il comme s'il parlait à une enfant.

« - Je suis désolée Charlie, mais je ne peux pas. Tu es un mec génial et tu feras probablement le bonheur d'une femme chanceuse mais, ce n'est pas moi.

« - Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

« - Plus comme avant. Et plus comme toi, avoua-t-elle. Écoute, dit-elle gênée, tu dois savoir que ce n'est en rien ta faute, c'est moi. J'ai cru que je pourrais t'aimer et repartir de zéro. J'ai cru qu'en acceptant d'être ta femme, tout le reste disparaîtrait mais… C'est impossible. Tu ne me connais pas Charlie. Tu ne sais pas quelle blessure j'ai au fond de moi, ni ce qui me fait avancer ! Tu ignores tellement de choses !

« - Je sais ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Tu es une personne vraie, sincère, fidèle et…

« - Je t'ai trompé, avoua-t-elle en chuchotant juste pour qu'il entende.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, si tu le regrettes, je peux…

« - Mais je ne le regrette pas justement… C'était une nuit magnifique et je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas t'épouser sachant que je ne t'aime pas… Ce bijou est dans ta famille depuis plusieurs générations, dit-elle en retirant sa bague, je te la rends. Offre-là à quelqu'un qui la mérite vraiment. Au revoir Charlie, conclut-elle en embrassant sa joue. Tu es un homme bien, ne l'oublie jamais !

Sur ces mots, elle se tourna, et lança son bouquet à Mac, qui sourit, sous les yeux perplexe des invités et courut vers la sortie de l'église. Elle regarda autour d'elle et trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait, la jeune femme cria :

« - Logan !

Elle le vit s'arrêter net et se retourner avant de la fixer. Sans réfléchir, elle courut vers lui et sourit en voyant son visage perdu. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et il la réceptionna à la dernière seconde alors qu'elle lui sautait dans les bras.

« - Je n'ai pas pu ! Je ne peux pas épouser Charlie, dit-elle. Pas après la nuit qu'on a passé. Pas après tes mots. Je t'aime Logan, je crois que je t'ai aimé depuis qu'on s'est embrassé au Camelot. Depuis que tu as volé à mon secours, et je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu as raison, je t'appartiens corps et âmes ! Emmène-moi ! Fais-moi oublier cette journée qui a failli ruiner ma vie !

« - Tu… Tu as annulé ton mariage, demanda-t-il encore sous le choc. Pour moi ?

« - Oui, répondit-elle en acquiesçant. Je ne peux pas épouser Charlie alors que tu me fais autant vibrer. Je ne veux pas me mentir, toute ma vie, en prétendant que cette nuit n'a pas existé, parce que c'est plus commode.

« - Mais tu as dit que notre relation était toxique !

« - Et tu dis qu'elle est épique ! Envers et contre tous Logan, c'est toi que j'aime et avec toi que j'aime être ! Plus qu'avec tous les Piz et les Charlie du monde !

« - Et Duncan ?

« - Il appartient à mon passé, ni à mon présent, ni à mon futur !

Il sourit, comprenant enfin ce qu'elle voulait et la garda dans ses bras alors qu'il ouvrait sa voiture. Elle s'installa et il prit le volant quelques secondes plus tard alors que les invités du mariage sortaient seulement de l'église.

_Six mois plus tard…_

Mac était à son bureau quand le préposé au courrier déposa un paquet devant elle. Elle fixa le carton perplexe puis voyant qu'il émanait de sa meilleure amie, décida de l'ouvrir quand elle serait en pause. Elle termina de crypter son programme puis rejoignit la cafétéria. Prenant un café, elle s'installa et ouvrit son colis. Voyant une lettre, elle décida de commencer par celle-ci.

_Salut Mac_

_J'ai fini par faire le grand saut ! Avec Logan on s'est marié cette nuit (le 18) à Vegas. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que j'imaginais mon mariage mais c'est avec l'homme qui me rend le plus heureuse alors je suppose que le reste est secondaire, n'est-ce pas ? On fera une grande fête à notre retour de voyage de noce le premier mai, j'espère que tu pourras te libérer. On va réunir tous nos amis. En attendant, j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira._

_A dans deux semaines_

_Veronica Echolls (J'aime ma nouvelle signature)_

_PS : Ci-joint, quelque chose que j'ai acheté il y a plusieurs semaines et que je voulais te donner le jour de mon mariage avec Charlie._

La jeune femme rit aux quelques lignes de son amie puis se décida pour ouvrir la boite en question. Elle sourcilla devant la clé USB bleue. Elle la tourna dans tous les sens, se posa des questions en voyant le chiffre 14 puis, prenant son café, remonta à son bureau pour la brancher à son ordinateur. Il n'y avait que deux fichiers sur la clé et elle, branchant ses écouteurs, elle lança la vidéo.

« - Je savais que tu comprendrais qu'il fallait l'insérer, sourit Veronica. J'imagine que tu dois te poser un max de question sur cette clé. Et sur ce chiffre ! Alors que c'est grâce à lui en partie qu'on est amie. Et oui ma belle, c'est mon score à ton test de pureté. Test que je n'ai jamais fait mais je ne regrette pas ce score au final. Je me suis aperçue que je ne t'avais jamais remercié pour tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi. Je le pensais et tu as mon amitié et ma confiance entière et totale sans limite de temps. Si t'as besoin de moi, appelle, je viendrais ! Mais cette vidéo est surtout une preuve ! Je passe aux aveux. Le jour de mon mariage, j'ai posé des questions à Mac, questions auxquelles je ne trouvais pas les réponses et c'est elle qui m'a aidé à y voir clair ! Le mythe tombe Veronica Mars n'a pas le monopole des réponses, rit-elle. Je t'embrasse mais n'oublie pas d'ouvrir l'autre fichier. Je suis sûre qu'il te plaira. Je t'aime !

« - Moi aussi, intervint Logan en faisant face à la caméra. Mais je t'emprunte ta meilleure amie… Aujourd'hui initiation au surf ! Je te dirais combien de litres d'eau elle a bu !

Il fit un clin d'œil alors que son amie hurlait de lui venir en aide puis la vidéo se coupa, la faisant sourire. « Ils ont l'air heureux, songea-t-elle ravie pour eux. Bon voyons cet autre fichier. » Elle ouvrit le fichier texte et rit joyeusement en voyant les coordonnées du cousin de Charlie, comme le stipulait une petite note à son égard. « Probablement rédigée par Veronica, songea-t-elle. »

« - Mac, ça va, demanda son collègue face à elle.

« - Ouais Dany, pourquoi ?

« - Trois ans que tu es ici, c'est la première fois que je te vois rire avec autant de franchise.

« - Oh ça… Ma meilleure amie vient de se marier à Vegas, c'est tout.

Elle sourit et reprit son travail après avoir rangé sa clé. Néanmoins, elle s'octroya quelques minutes de pauses supplémentaires.

**De** :  (a) 

**A** :  (a) 

**Sujet :** Colis

_Salut Veronica._

_Je viens de recevoir ta lettre invitation (Félicitation à tous les deux pour votre mariage et t'as raison ma belle, du moment que c'est le bon, le décor on s'en fout ! Mais compte sur moi, je réserve des jours. Quant à ton colis, rappelle à Logan que je veux connaître le nombre de litres que t'as bu… Veronica Mars sur une planche de surf… J'aurais voulu voir ça !_

_Et merci pour les coordonnées de Gordon. T'es vraiment la meilleure amie que j'aurai voulu avoir._

_Béni soit le test de pureté 14._

_Mac_

Fin

Et voilà j'y crois pas, j'ai enfin terminé cet OS. Bon il ne fait que 17 pages, ce n'est pas énorme mais c'est mon premier essai sur cet univers, soyez indulgents.

Miss Tagada (L)

Et pour être sûre que j'ai bien rempli les conditions du défi, je les remets en dessous pour ceux qui n'ont pas accès à ma page facebook.

**Univers** : Libre

**Contexte** : Mariage interrompu pour cause de sentiments.

**Conditions** :

**Mots mini** : 1500

**Mots à placer** : Cataclysmique Renvendicateur/Revendicatrice Adulescent/Adulescence : Blasphème.

**Rating** : M

**Idées à placer** : Présence d'une dispute plus ou moins violente. Acceptation de coups.

**Phrases à caser** : « Moi, je serais toi… »

Alors réussi ou non ?


End file.
